All My Life
by purplehanyou15
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha get into another fight. What happens when he says some things that he shouldn't have? Inuyasha&Kagome pairings songfic


All My Life

Inuyasha was sitting next to the Bone Eater's Well. It was late that night when he silently crept away from Kaede's village to go to the well. He didn't want Sango, Miroku, Shippo, or that old hag to know that he was worried about Kagome, That would give them a good enough reason to tell him to go get her apologize and bring her back so that they could continue back on their search for the jewel shards and Naraku. But knowing Inuyasha, he would let his pride get in the way rather than showing any signs of weakness, especially to Kagome. He sighed as he stood and up and looked down the well.

"I must've really pissed you off Kagome. You've never been gone this long." Inuyasha thought to himself.

Flashback

The gang had just arrived back to Kaede's village. They had been traveling for over a year now still looking for the jewel shards and Naraku. They had decided that this would be a good opportunity to see how she was doing. They had only seen her a few times and that was just to get some medicinal herbs or if Kagome had to go back to her time and restock on supplies. A strong gust of wind passed by them in a form of a tornado. Inuyasha knew who it was and growled to himself.

"Wuz up Kagome. How have you been?" Kouga said as he walked up to her. Inuyasha stood in front of her distancing the space Kouga had with Kagome.

"Step aside mutt face." Kouga said growling at Inuyasha.

"Not until you leave you mangy wolf." Inuyasha retorted back.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said in a low tone of voice that sent chills down Inuyasha's spine.

"How have you been doing Kagome? I haven't seen you in a while." Kouga said with a smile on his face.

"Get that smile off of your face stupid wolf." Inuyasha growled at Kouga.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said again her voice was lower this time. Sending Inuyasha backing up a couple of feet away from her.

She looked back at Kouga. "I'm fine Kouga. We are still looking for the jewel shards. We only came across a couple." Kagome said.

Kouga laughed. "Figures since dog boy can't sense Naraku or anything for that matter. It would take him forever to find him. Unlike me." Kouga said laughing at Inuyasha.

"Why you." Inuyasha said as he grabbed hold of Teteseiga and unsheathed it. He was about to strike Kouga with it when Kagome stopped him dead in his tracks using two little words.

"Inuyasha. Sit boy." Kagome said. Inuyasha turned his head nervously as the rosary around his neck glowed and Inuyasha crashed to the ground with a loud umpf creating a large hole in the ground. Kouga steeped over Inuyasha and grabbed Kagome's hand as he clasped his hands within hers.

"Kagome you're my woman. I want you to know that. And I hate the fact that I gotta leave you with incompetence such as Inuyasha, but I will return to you." Kouga said staring into Kagome's eyes.

"Incompetence. I'll show you incompetence." Inuyasha growled as he got up and attempted to strike Kouga again.

"Sit boy." Kagome commanded. And once again Inuyasha greeted the dirt face first. Kagome turned to look at Kouga with a look of concern. "Kouga I think you better go." Kagome said.

Kouga shook his head. "Hey dog face don't you dare lay a finger on my Kagome. Remember she's my woman. See ya later Kagome." Kouga said as he took off and all that was left was a gust of wind trailing from behind.

Kagome kneeled down to Inuyasha and whispered in a soft voice. "Sorry about that Inuyasha but I had to use that command. You were about to start another useless fight with Kouga. And you haven't even given any time to let your wounds heal from our last battle."

Inuyasha grunted. "Feh, you sure wasn't worrying about my wounds when Kouga arrived. And you sure as hell wasn't complaining when he claimed you as his woman Kagome. You like him don't you?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Inuyasha you already know that I don't care for Kouga like that." Kagome said lightly.

"Whatever wench, I see how you two be looking at each other. It's sickening. You need to quit flirting with wolf boy and start concentrating on finding those jewel shards. That's what you are here for. To help us find them shards." Inuyasha said. "That's why I can't stand you sometimes."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha with anger in her eyes.

"At least Kikyo could keep tabs on the jewel and shatter it into thousands of pieces." Inuyasha said. "Some type of priestess you turned out to be."

There was an awkward silence within the forest. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome who had her head held down low as her bangs covered up her eyes.

"Uh oh." Sango whispered to Miroku.

"That's all I am to you is just a stupid shard collector." Kagome said raising her voice a little. "Why don't you go back to Kikyo."

"Maybe I will. She's a lot more cuter than you stupid wench. And to tell the truth I rather love her than some weak human like you. Your suppose to be her reincarnation. Some reincarnation you are." Inuyasha said harshly not realizing that he had really crossed the line.

"Inuyasha is in trouble now." Shippo whispered sitting on top of Miroku's shoulder.

Miroku nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah I have a feeling that Inuyasha is about to have a nice visit with the ground again." Miroku said.

Kagome stood up with her head still held down and her hands balled up into a fist. "If that's how you feel Inuyasha then I guess that I was never really wanted." She snatched the jewel that she carried around on her as a necklace and threw it at Inuyasha. She ran towards the Bone Eater's Well. Before entering Kagome whispered to herself not aware that Inuyasha was still listening. "I hate you, Inuyasha." She said faintly.

With that she was gone.

End of Flashback.

That was two months ago and Kagome still haven't came back. Not like she didn't want to. Without the possession of the jewel, Kagome couldn't cross through the well and come to the Feudal Era. But Inuyasha wasn't gonna bring her back.

"Do you think that he is gonna bring Kagome back?" Shippo said jumping onto Miroku's shoulder. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kiara have been following Inuyasha to the Bone Eater's well every night ever since Kagome had left. It was obvious to them that Inuyasha missed her, but he was too stubborn to admit it.

"Who knows Shippo? It's been two months and he still hasn't went to go get her." Miroku said still watching Inuyasha's movements.

"But what he said to Kagome was pretty mean. Doesn't he care about Kagome? Why is he always running to Kikyo?" Sango asked looking over at Miroku.

Miroku shrugged. "I suppose the love that he has for Kikyo is still as strong as what it was before he was bound to the sacred tree. I mean he did say that the two of them were going to be together. He was going to use the jewel to transform himself into a full mortal." Miroku paused and was about to grope Sango's butt, but Sango shot Miroku an evil glare. Miroku quickly brought his hand back into his lap.

He let out a nervous sigh. "Anywho all we can do now is wait and hope that Inuyasha comes to his senses realize the error of his ways and bring Kagome back." Miroku said.

Shippo let out a soft yawn and rubbed his eyes. "I'm getting tired of Inuyasha being so stubborn." Shippo said closing his eyes.

"We just have to be patient my friend. That's all we can do." Miroku said.

"Come on let's get going. It's obvious that Inuyasha isn't going anywhere tonight." Sango said as she picked up Kiara. Miroku nodded in agreement and he, Sango, and Shippo made their way back to Kaede's village.

Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly. He heard what Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were saying. It bothered him a bit. Even they knew that he wasn't gonna get Kagome. And they were right. Kagome owed him an apology. She sat him for no apparent reason. He touched the rosary around his neck. "Stupid beads. Stupid wench. I don't need her. I can find the jewel shards well on my own." Inuyasha said as he kicked some of the dirt on the well. He be damned if he was going to apologize to her.

Kagome was looking out the window from her desk in school. It's been two months since the incident with Inuyasha and she was still in present day Japan. The time that she spent at home, she studied for her class work and other assignments that she missed when she was in the Feudal Era. That gave her time to really catch up, but that didn't stop her friends from asking her about the bizarre and unusual illness that her grandfather would give them. The school bell rang and school was officially over. Kagome grabbed her books and placed them inside of her backpack. She swung it over her shoulder and was about to leave school.

"Hey Kagome we're glad that you are doing better. You haven't missed a day of school in two months now. Is the eremitism going away?" her friend Yuka asked

Kagome sighed nervously. "Gramps look what you have done. My friends even believe that I have these weird ailments. Come on guys do I look like I've been sick?" Kagome thought to herself.

"Oh I'm doing quite fine. A little of that medicine and I've been great. Thanks for asking." Kagome said.

Yumi and Eri shook their head relieved to know that Kagome was doing well. The four friends walked out of the school building and stopped at WacDonald's to get them something to eat.

"So Kagome, how are things going on with you and your boyfriend? The violent one." Yumi asked.

"Isn't his name Inuyasha?" Eri asked not sure if that was his name.

"Yeah." Kagome said with a dejected look plastered on her face.

"What's the matter Kagome? Did something happen between yall two? Did you two have a fight with him?" Yuka asked placing her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Don't tell me that you saw him with his ex girlfriend again." Eri said.

"No it's nothing like that." Kagome said.

"So what's with the defeated expression then?" Yumi asked.

"Well my friend Kouga who Inuyasha hates with a passion. Has dropped by and Inuyasha was getting jealous so he wanted to kill him-

"Ohmigosh Kagome!" Yuka interrupted. "He wanted to kill Kouga. Talk about your crazy boyfriend. So what happened? Did he hurt Kouga?"

"No, I uh intervened. So Kouga was talking down on him and claimed me as his girl. So after Kouga had left. Me and Inuyasha got into it. He said that I get on his nerves and he can't stand me. And that his ex girlfriend was a lot more cuter than me and some other things." Kagome said. "So I told him if that's how he really feel he can have her. And we haven't talked since."

"So have yall broken up?" Yumi asked.

Kagome sighed. "I don't know. I mean he hasn't come by and visit me." Kagome said sadly.

"Poor Kagome she still loves him even though he said all of that to her." Yuka thought.

"Kagome why do you love that Inuyasha boy. It's obvious that he mistreats you and always compares you to his ex girlfriend. Why do you put up with that? You deserve so much better." Eri said.

"I think that love can survive anything." Yumi said with a glimmer of hope shining in her eyes.

Kagome sighed as she sipped on her juice.

She and her friends left WacDonald's and they all made sure that Kagome made it home safely.

Kagome waved to her friends as they waked off in the distance. Kagome entered inside of her house and saw Souta sitting on the couch watching TV, grandpa at the table chanting old sutras and mom preparing dinner in the kitchen.

"Kagome how was school today?" Ms. Higurashi asked peeping out of the kitchen,

"Fine." Kagome said dryly as she headed upstairs.

"What's bothering her?" Souta asked.

"Boy troubles. Who is the young fellow that hurt my granddaughter?" grandpa asked.

"Maybe she and Inuyasha got into another fight again." Souta said.

Kagome dropped her backpack to the floor and collapsed on her bed. It's been a tiring day and all she felt like doing was going to sleep. She closed her eyes slowly as she nestled her head against her pillow. Within a few short minutes Kagome was soundly asleep.

Inuyasha was sitting in front of the fire that Sango and Kaede had built. Another uneventful day filled with whining and complaining.

Shippo jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Inuyasha why don't you swallow your pride for once and go get Kagome." Shippo said lightly.

"Feh, like we need that wench. We're a lot better without her." Inuyasha said.

"But Inuyasha we haven't found a single jewel shard in the past two months. Think about how many jewel shards Naraku might have obtained in Kagome leave of absence." Miroku said rationally.

Inuyasha was still stubborn as he folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes. Not wanting to listen to the conversation.

"Out of all the demons I've come across, Inuyasha you are the most stubborn." Sango said angrily.

"Gee, thanks for the compliment Sango." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"I see why Kagome likes being around Kouga. He treats her way better than you do Inuyasha." Shippo said.

Inuyasha whacked Shippo upside his head. "Shut up Shippo." Inuyasha said as Shippo fell to the ground.

"Inuyasha was that necessary?" Kaede asked.

"Leave me alone you old hag. Shippo deserved that." Inuyasha said.

The little kitsune rubbed the throbbing knot that sat on top of his head. "I wish Kagome was here. She would have sit Inuyasha for messing with me." Shippo sniffed as tears started to well up in his eyes.

"Come on Shippo let's go inside so that I can treat your wounds." Kaede said holding a pot in her hand.

Shippo nodded as he looked over at Inuyasha and sighed as he followed her inside of the hut.

Miroku was resting his eyes as he sat I Indian position with his staff held close to him. Sango had Kiara on her lap staring at the stars.

"Inuyasha why don't you just get her. I mean it has been a while now. I'm sure that she wants to come back." Sango said.

"Feh that stupid wench doesn't want to come back. If she did then she would have never threw the jewel shards at me and would've kept them. Besides we're better off without her. We'll find the rest of the shards, defeat Naraku and I'll be full demon at last." Inuyasha said.

Miroku sighed in frustration. "I'll have to give her credit. Kagome is a saint for putting up with your antics." Miroku said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"It means that you are completely stubborn. Here we are waiting for you to go and get Kagome but you choose not to. We haven't found a damn jewel shard and all you can think about is your stupid pride. If we do find all the shards and defeat Naraku maybe you should convert yourself into a full fledge demon. Cause obviously your too damn stubborn!" Miroku said angrily causing Kaede and Shippo to peak out from the door. Sango had a shock expression on her face. She had never seen Miroku so angry and upset before.

Inuyasha just glared at Miroku. "Feh, whatever." Inuyasha murmured as he jumped on one of the branches of the tree he was leaning up against.

"I'm going to sleep. I'm too tired to be fighting with Inuyasha." Miroku said lying down.

As the hours had passed Inuyasha still couldn't fall asleep. Not after what Miroku had just said. He was still angry about it. He didn't have the right to speak to him like that. He didn't owe Kagome an apology, she owed him one. Inuyasha jumped from the tree and headed over to the Bone Eater's well. He looked down at it and growled.

"Kagome you owe me an apology and you are gonna give it to me. Whether you like it or not." Inuyasha said jumping inside the well.

"Dinner was great mom." Kagome said helping her mom with the kitchen. She grabbed the dishes and placed them inside of the dishwasher.

"Thanks honey." Ms Higurashi said wiping the counters.

Kagome finished up with the kitchen and headed upstairs to take her a shower. She unbuttons her top and pulled down her skirt. She stepped into the shower and the warm water softly hit her skin. She let the water grace her face as she closed her eyes. The conversation that she had with Eri, Yumi, and Yuka was still fresh in her mind. Maybe her friends were right. Maybe she deserved better. Kagome shook her head not wanting to think about it. She bathed herself for a couple of minutes and turned the water off. She wrapped a towel around her body and went into her room. She looked inside her dresser and put on a pair of black shorts and a white t-shirt. She ran her fingers over her CD collection and grabbed one of her CD's. It was K-Ci and Jojo. She walked over to her CD player and inserted the CD inside and turned the volume on.

She walked over her window and stared at the sky. The stars lit up the sky as the crescent shaped moon.

_Baby baby baby baby_

_Baby baby baby baby_

_Baby baby baby._

Kagome listened to the words. "Yeah right like I'm his baby. He doesn't care about me. All he seems to care about is Kikyo." Kagome said softly. "Maybe my friends were right about Inuyasha. Why do I put up with him? I deserve so much better."

_I will never find another lover_

_Sweeter than you. Sweeter than you._

Kagome laughed. "Inuyasha's not sweet at all. We'll not to me anyways. He treats me so badly sometimes." Kagome said softly.

_And I will never find another lover_

_More precious than you. More precious than you._

"I'm not precious to Inuyasha. He only wants me there with him because he wants me to find the jewel shards. Besides the only person that is precious to him is Kikyo. I'm just his jewel shard collector." Kagome said as tears were now starting to well up in her eyes.

_Girl you are_

_Close to me you're like my mother_

_Close to me you're like my father_

_Close to me you're like my sister_

_Close to me you're like my brother_

"I wish we were close, but he never had a relationship with his father. And his mother died when he was just a little kid. And his brother hates him for his human blood. The only person who was close to him was Kikyo. I could never be what she is to him." Kagome said.

_And you are the only one_

_My Everything_

_And for you this song I sing_

The tears that Kagome had been keeping locked up for the past two months were now cascading down her cheeks. She didn't want to cry but the tears continued to fall staining her cheeks. "Inuyasha if you only knew how I feel about you. Why can't you notice how I really feel?"

_All My Life_

_I prayed for someone like you_

_And I thank God_

_That I, That I finally found you,_

_All My Life_

_I prayed for some one like you_

_And I hope that you feel the same way too_

_Yes I pray that you do love me too_

"Damn you Inuyasha. Why was it you? Why did I have to find you and fall in love with you? I wanted someone who would treat me right and love me too. But all I am is second best. I can't be with you. There's no room for me in your heart. Not if your still in love with Kikyo." Kagome said softly.

Inuyasha was sitting on the tree. He had heard everything that Kagome had said. He didn't realize that the pain and hurt that she kept in her heart was so deep. He had been only thinking about himself that he hadn't even realize that he was hurting Kagome.

_Said I promise to never fall in love with a stranger_

_You're all I'm thinking of_

_I praise the Lord above_

_For sending me your love_

_I cherish every hug_

_I really love you._

The more Kagome listened the more she cried. And the guiltier Inuyasha felt. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to talk to her and comfort her. He jumped through Kagome window. Kagome had her eyes close. She was completely oblivious of Inuaysha's presence.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said softly.

Kagome head shot up. She looked at him stunned to know that he was standing right in front of her.

She stumbled to her feet. "Inuyasha….what are you... you doing here?" Kagome asked turning around and trying to hide the tears.

"Kagome you don't have to hide them. I already saw them. I smell them in the air. The fresh scent of salt. Kagome we need to talk." Inuyasha said walking towards her.

"Why?" Kagome asked as her voice was beginning to shake.

_All My Life_

_I prayed for someone like you_

_And I thank God_

_That I, that I finally found you._

_All My Life_

_I prayed for someone like you_

_And I pray that you feel the same way too._

_Yes I pray that you do love me too._

"Inuyasha why are you here. I thought that you couldn't stand me." Kagome said softly but Inuyasha could still hear her.

"Why are you crying my Kagome?" Inuyasha asked his voice sounding so gentle and concern.

"This isn't the Inuyasha that I know." Kagome said her voice still shaking.

"I heard everything you said. You don't have to hide it anymore Kagome. You can tell me. I'm listening." Inuyasha said.

Kagome shook her head. "I can't." she said sadly not wanting to face him.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I will get hurt. I don't want to get hurt. I know that you are going to hurt me along the line. So I just decided that maybe it was best that I stopped seeing you and return to my time." Kagome said sadly. "Besides once the jewel is complete you'll be able to become the demon that you desire to be."

Before Kagome could say anything else a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Holding her tight.

_You're all that I ever know_

_When you smile my face glow_

_You pick me up when I was down_

"Kagome I don't want that. I don't want you out of my life. You are someone who is really important to me. And I am not gonna let you leave me." Inuyasha said whispering in her ear.

"You're just saying that because you need me to help you find the jewel shards." Kagome said sadly.

Inuyasha turned Kagome toward him and growled lightly. "Kagome I could have Kikyo helped me find the jewel shards. But I don't want her. I want you. And you wanna know why. Well Kagome I love you." Inuyasha said.

Kagome gasped. Did she just hear Inuyasha tell her that he loved her?

"Inuyasha I'm not Kikyo." Kagome said softly.

"And I don't want you to be her. I want you to be you. You are precious to me Kagome. I don't know why you would think otherwise." Inuyasha said bending down to lick away Kagome's tears with his tongue.

And I hope that you feel the same way too.

Yes I pray that you do love me too

Kagome looked up into his amber eyes. Was he telling her the truth? Or was it just a lie so she would come back and help him get the jewel shards.

Inuyasha sensed Kagome's uncertainty. He placed his claw under her chin and lifted it up to his. He saw the shock expression that Kagome had within her eyes and he pressed his lips gently against hers. Kagome couldn't believe it. He was kissing her. Kagome lips were slowly parted giving Inuyasha access as he slowly pushed his tongue in. Kagome was tense at first but she slowly relaxed as she pressed her body against Inuyasha. As she deepened the kiss. This wasn't any ordinary kiss. This kiss represented something stronger and deeper. Deeper than anything Inuyasha might have felt with Kikyo. This was a kiss of True Love. Love that Inuyasha only wanted to share with Kagome.

He pulled away from Kagome's lips and smirked at her.

"Now do you believe me?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome sighed in relief. "Yes." She said softly as she rested her head against his chest. Inuyasha stroked Kagome's hair gently as they listened to the rest of the song.

_All My Life_

_I prayed for someone like you_

_And I thank God_

_That I that I finally found you._

_All My Life_

_I prayed for someone like you_

_Yes I pray that you do love me too._

"All my life Kagome I prayed for someone like you. And I thank God that I finally found you. Cause all my life I prayed for someone like you. And I know that you feel the same way too. Yes I know that you feel the same way too." Inuyasha said holding her closer in his arms.

Kagome smiled. "I love you, my Inuyasha."

"I love you more, my Kagome." Inuyasha said as he bends down and captured Kagome's lips with a kiss.

End


End file.
